


Oblivious

by Flufferdoodle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, Post Mount Silver, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufferdoodle/pseuds/Flufferdoodle
Summary: Red is doing his best.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 22
Kudos: 173





	Oblivious

It’s not a date. Blue swears, _swears_ up and down that they’re not on a date. He doesn’t do dates. He doesn’t do _this._

He’s just happy Red is back down from the mountain, is all, and he just wants to take him to do something fun. Red’s been anxious about re-entering society and facing crowds again, and Blue just… wanted him to be able to do that with someone backing him up. He figured he’d start small.

Plus, Blue wanted to go to the carnival anyways. One of his gym trainers had been talking about it during their morning laps and it sounded interesting. Blue hadn’t been to a carnival since he was a child, and you know what, maybe he needed to get out of the house some more. Daisy kept telling him to go make some friends or spend some time with the other gym leaders or just _something_ , but Brock was always busy with his siblings and Misty thought he was a brat and everyone else was just too mean or too old or too intense.

So it wasn’t like he could take anyone _else_ to the carnival is the point. And carnivals were fun. But going to carnivals alone was weird, and Red needed to get used to crowds again with someone familiar, and really, who was more familiar to Red than Blue?

They’re just… friends.

Not even friends.

Well.

Well they’re _something,_ but that something isn’t friends and it’s not _boyfriends._ Because Blue doesn’t date. Any quick google search would show that.

Eevee mews, unimpressed as Blue drops his train of thought as Red walks into sight. The two agreed to meet behind Blue’s gym – out front they would attract too much intention, something Blue wanted to avoid. They chose to go on a Tuesday, too, when the carnival would be the least crowded.

Pikachu’s cheeks crackled with electricity as Red approaches, and Blue fights the urge to stick his tongue out at the rat. Pikachu had never been particularly fond of Blue, but then, Pikachu had never been particularly fond of anyone but Red. Years spent alone on a mountain did not help, either. Blue was pretty sure he’d read an article written by Fennel a few years back on the impact of isolation on Pokémon’s dreams and their relationships with their trainers.

Pikachu’s animosity towards Blue was not Blue’s fault, anyways.

Red dips his head in acknowledgement once he reached Blue, and Blue couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, Red, you ready?”

Red nodded, Pikachu calming ever so slightly at his side. Eevee hopped up onto Blue’s shoulder as they walked towards the carnival.

“It’s only supposed to be in town for a few more days,” Blue explained. “They’ve got some shows with regional forms of some Pokémon too that some top coordinators from Sinnoh and Hoenn have been working with. It should be pretty cool, honestly. They’re world famous for that and their high standards of care. Not like that one that came to Pallet when we were kids. I checked their normal daily traffic stats, and it looked like we’re likely going to have less than half the people here today than we would on a Friday or Saturday.”

Red nodded in response.

Blue felt extremely aware of Red’s closeness and their synchronized footsteps while he continued to talk about the carnival and its history. The extra couple inches Red had on him now, both of their growth spurts finally to an end, felt too noticeable now, and his soft footfalls made Blue almost insecure about his own heavy ones.

Things had changed since Red had returned. Mostly for the better, Blue thought, but sometimes he just didn’t know what it was Red wanted.

Blue helped him find an apartment in Viridian, secluded from the public view, just down the street from the gym should he ever need anything from Blue. He helped him navigate around the press, too, and went with him to the one interview he agreed to release. Blue answered the questions Red didn’t want to, and threatened the reporter into ensuring all of Red’s personal information stayed private.

Blue did everything he could to atone for his role in driving Red up Mount Silver, but he didn’t know if Red wanted what he was doing.

He didn’t even know why Red came back, really.

Oh sure, Gold and Lyra both beat him on top of that mountain, one right after the other, but Blue didn’t see what it was Red wanted now. He kind of understood what Red wanted when he climbed Mount Silver, even if he disagreed. He understood the need to escape and rebuild and reflect on a lost childhood and broken world.

But whatever answers Red found within himself… he sure didn’t seem to be putting them to any use now.

Blue supposed it was unfair to expect anything from Red, though. Red already dismantled a criminal organization and became the world’s youngest champion as a child. If Red wanted to spend the rest of his life bumming out in his apartment in Viridian City with no desire to get a job or find a new purpose, then, well, Blue figured he might as well do so.

Blue was glad that Red had agreed to come out, though. Fresh air and fresh faces were good for the soul.

Not that Blue ever went out anymore.

Really, the only difference between how he and Red spent their time is Blue spent it doing paperwork in a gym and Red spent it doing Arceus-knows-what in his apartment. Who was the real winner here? Still wasn’t Blue, even after all these years.

The looming entrance the carnival pulled Blue out of his thoughts, and he glanced at Red as they approached the ticket booth. Red’s face was an expressionless mask, just as it had been most of the time since he was named champion. Blue figured he had to be nervous.

He purchased their tickets, picked up a map and schedule, and they walked inside. For a brief instant, Blue considered reaching over and gripping Red’s hand. They were so close together their fingers almost touched.

But he figured that’d make Red only more uncomfortable and could lead to difficult rumors, so…

He dismissed the thought, wondering why he even entertained it.

Carnival stalls stretched out before them, all part of an incredible web of tents and attractions. A Ferris wheel stood proudly in the distance, and Blue silently wondered how they managed to set all of this up so quickly. All the tents spouted different colored streamers and stripes. Even with little traffic, the place felt full and alive.

Red stuck close to Blue’s side as they explored, occasionally stopping to buy Swirlix-shaped cotton candy or Pikachu shaped pastries.

Blue let out a moan at his first bite into a cupcake decorated by an Alcremie. Red looked at him, startled. The sun has tinged his face a bit pink, Blue noted.

“I haven’t had decent food in a while,” Blue said apologetically. He hadn’t eaten decent food since he was ten, actually, and his life was torn out from beneath him. Living alone, he didn’t see much point in cooking decent food for himself. The gym leader conferences and research conferences and whatever-they-wanted-him-for-today conferences tended to prefer pizza and pasta more than anything fancy, and he was never big on desserts.

“It’s fine,” Red mumbled, looking back down at his own cupcake.

“Do you need sunscreen?” Blue asked after a moment. “You’re looking a bit red there, Red.” He would’ve assumed that years at the top of a mountain with no UV protection would’ve given Red some resistance or something, but maybe not.

Red shook his head, pulling his hat to cover his face.

“Uh, alrighty. I think the next show’s in ten minutes on the other side of the carnival,” Blue said, examining the map. “I think if we go now, we can get some decent seats.” Blue shoved the rest of his cupcake into his mouth as he stood up.

Red nodded, still holding his own cupcake. Pikachu looked annoyed. Eevee mewed.

They reached the show just in time, grabbing seats just a few rows back from the front.

A beautiful woman with stunning purple hair and a galaxy cape walked to the middle of the stage, bowing deeply to the audience.

“Welcome,” her voice boomed.

Blue hummed, impressed, as she presented a brief history of the world’s understanding of regional forms and thanked the audience for their time. Red crossed his arms.

“Not your thing?” Blue whispered to him. “I know she exaggerated some things, but I didn’t see anything wrong with what she said.”

Pikachu glared at him.

Blue frowned and the show began. Galarian Rapidash and Alolan Ninetales kicked off the proceedings with a beautiful spray of psychic ice shards, oddly warm as they drifted out into the audience. Extremely tall Exeggutor swayed as a ghostly Marowak danced between them. Blue flames poured from their bones as they tossed them, spinning, into the air while they cartwheeled.

Blue let out a small gasp, and Red seemed to relax.

The show ended with an Alolan Raichu, gracefully floating within a shining multicolored bubble off the stage.

“That could be you, you stupid rat,” Blue whispered to Pikachu, “if you weren’t such a brat.”

“Piiii,” the rat growled back.

“Eevee’s unevolved,” Red commented as they left.

“She’s also not a brat,” Blue lied. Eevee was so spoiled. She literally only ate from the table, now, which was another reason why Blue’s meals had grown so sad. Only food that would be nutritious for both him and her would be aloud: no onion, no avocado, no chocolate, no olives, no wine sauces, no… most tasty things.

Red raised his eyebrows skeptically while Blue studied the surrounding stalls.

“Hey, Red, what do you wanna bet I can win that Pikachu plush there?” Blue asked, pointing to a game.

It featured darts and rows of balloons against a back wall, a bored-looking teenager standing at the counter. Massive, four-foot tall Pokémon plushes hung from the awning. Pop all the balloons in thirty seconds, and one was yours.

Red shrugged. “You won’t get it.”

Blue glared at him. Red looked unfazed.

“One dollar per round,” the teenager said as they approached. Blue pulled out his wallet and handed him one, and the worker handed him a wooden box full of darts. “Timer starts now.”

Blue threw dart after dart, missing every single balloon. Red snickered. Blue glowered.

“Again,” he ordered, handing another dollar. The teenager visibly held in a sigh.

This time he hit one. Blue looked at Red triumphantly, who was still quietly laughing at him.

“Again.”

Two balloons.

“Again.”

One again.

“Again.”

“Again.”

“Again.”

“Let me try,” Red interrupted after Blue managed to miss all of them once again. Blue rolled his eyes but stepped aside.

Red nailed every single one. Blue’s jaw dropped. The teenager looked impressed.

“Which do you want?” they asked, stepping from behind the counter to unlock the rack holding the giant plushes.

Red pointed to the Aerodactyl. Once it was down, he handed it to Blue, who sputtered indignantly.

Shoving the plush back towards Red, he stormed back up to the counter.

“One more,” he demanded, but Red grabbed him by the shirt collar and drug him away before he could waste more money. “Red! I’m serious,” he said, trying to bat his former rival’s hand away. “You just got lucky. I’ll get it this time.”

“No, you won’t,” Red deadpanned, shoving Blue onto a bench. He paused for a moment. “Do you want this?” he asked, pulling out the little box his cupcake came in.

Blue looked at him, confused. “Are you not hungry?”

“Not big on sweets,” Red said simply.

“Neither am I,” Blue said.

Red stared at him, unimpressed.

Blue gulped.

“Just eat it,” Red muttered, shoving it at Blue.

Blue shrugged and opened the box.

“You’re sure?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Feeling a bit weird, Blue took a bite of the cupcake. Red shifted the Aerodactyl plush in his arms, unsettling gaze watching Blue’s every movement.

“Uh… do you want something?” Blue asked as he finished it.

Red shrugged.

Blue brushed the crumbs off himself and chucked the box into the garbage.

“Alrighty then… It’s getting dark soon. Do you want anything to eat before we go?”

“I’ve got food at home.”

“Not carnival food, though.”

It was evening hours now, and more people were showing up from their day jobs to spend the night with their families or dates. If Red wanted anything, it’d be best to get it now.

“No,” Red said, “but I’m good. Let’s go.”

He spun on his heel and started walking towards the entrance, and Blue had to jog for a moment to catch up. He felt a bit uncertain, wondering if he did something wrong.

He probably did. Nothing ever seemed to go right with Red anymore, honestly.

“We should do something like this again,” Red said as they reached the street once more.

Blue paused. “What?”

Red suddenly looked slightly panicked. “I mean, if-”

“No, no, I didn’t mean that,” Blue interrupted. “I just… I guess I just wasn’t sure if you were enjoying that or not.”

“Ah,” Red said.

Silence.

“I liked it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

Their hands brushed as they reached the gym, and Red handed Blue the Aerodactyl plush.

“There’s a movie coming out this weekend,” Blue said. “We could, uh, go together if you wanted.”

The corners of Red’s mouth twitched up. “I’d love to.”

_Love to?_

**-line break-**

Red seemed… more put together than usual. Blue felt a bit insecure walking out of the gym in his rumpled clothes from the day, hair mussed from running his hands through it all day. Pikachu stuck close to Red’s heels, only separating to greet Eevee.

Blue never understood how their Pokémon got along so well when Pikachu just abhorred him. It wasn’t even fair; Eevee had zero problem sucking up to Red for attention. He’d be nice to Pikachu if the rat gave him a chance.

“Ready?” Red asked.

“Yeah,” Blue said. “You look nice today.” Blue didn’t mean to actually say that allowed. Shit.

Red tugged at his hat, dropping his gaze. “Thanks.”

Five seconds in and Blue already made things weird.

“So this didn’t actually come out this weekend,” Blue said. “Just came here this weekend. It’s actually originally from Sinnoh, so it’s got subtitles. It’s won, like, tons of awards though, and Daisy wouldn’t stop talking about it. I’m actually not really sure what it’s about, but it sounded really interesting.”

Red nodded, relaxing as they started walking once more.

“Have you even seen any movies you missed from your time on the mountain?” Blue asked.

“A couple,” Red shrugged. “With Leaf.”

“When did Leaf visit? She didn’t say hi to me,” Blue grumbled.

“Every time she comes you tell her you’re too busy to see her.”

“Not every time! It’s not my fault running a gym takes time. Besides, she literally plans to show up when I’m away at conferences.”

Red smirked. “Maybe because you’re unpleasant.”

Blue scowled. “If I’m so unpleasant, then why’d you want to come see a movie with me?”

Red looked away. “Someone’s gotta.”

“What do you mean?”

“You never leave the gym.”

“You never leave your apartment!”

“Yeah I do.”

“For what?”

“Things.”

“Liar.”

“Loser.”

“Why am I taking you to this, again?”

Red shrugged.

The silence between them felt comfortable as they reached the theater, a couple heads turning as they walked in.

“Two tickets to Parasect,” Blue said to the ticket counter worker.

“Please,” Red added.

“Please,” Blue repeated.

The worker nodded and slid the tickets back. “Popcorn?”

“Sure.”

“Drinks?”

Blue looked at Red. “Do you want anything?”

Red shook his head.

“Just a diet pepsi. And I have my own straw.”

They walked down to their theater and stole the perfect spots, right in the middle of the theater.

“You and Leaf ever, ah, go to the theater?” Blue asked as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“No,” Red said.

“Just hang out in your apartment, then?”

“Pretty much.”

“You think you two are gonna date?”

Red looked down at Blue, who shrugged defensively.

“Reasonable guess,” he insisted. “Both of you’ll end up with _somebody_ someday.”

“What about you?” Red asked.

Blue laughed. “Who the hell would love _me?_ I’ve got that covered by myself, thanks.”

But he didn’t.

They fell silent as the movie began.

Red sipped Blue’s drink. Blue glared at him. Red sipped it louder.

_You said you didn’t want a drink,_ Blue angrily mouthed at him. Red shrugged.

The movie called his attention back, and his eyes widened in horror as the story unfolded onscreen. He didn’t even realize Red had rested his arm along the back of Blue’s seat until it was almost over. But he was so entranced in the story he couldn’t even find it in him to care.

“Holy _shit,_ ” he said as the credits rolled. “Holy shit what the _fuck_.”

“Class struggle,” Red said, shrugging. Pikachu yawned in his lap.

“That was _fucked._ ”

The pair headed out, and Red offered Blue’s drink back to him.

“What, you trying to give me cooties or something?” Blue asked, sipping it anyways. “Red, what the _fuck_ even happened?”

He rambled about the movie the whole way home, flailing his arms to emphasize his points as he dissected different symbols and themes he’d seen. Red watched, eyes sparkling in the evening light, until they reached the gym.

“Come over for dinner,” Red said once they had stopped.

Blue blinked.

“You can cook?” Blue asked.

“I can order delivery.”

Blue shrugged. “Works for me.”

They started walking once more, hands brushing until Blue awkwardly shoved his in his pocket. He glanced at Red, who frowned slightly.

Red’s apartment was messier than when Blue had last seen it, but still seemed oddly… empty. Unlived in. Undecorated.

Red pulled out his laptop and dropped onto the couch, Pikachu curling up on the armrest beside him, and Blue sat next to him. Red scooted closer to better show Blue the screen for the local Chinese place. Blue leaned in as he examined the options.

“I’ll just take the lo mein,” he said at last.

Red nodded, adding it to the cart before picking out his own meal. Once everything was scared away, he snapped his laptop shut and set it on the counter, before leaning back into the couch. Their arms pressed together as they waited. Blue shifted slightly, uncertain, and Red responded by moving his arm to the back of the couch.

“You still haven’t decorated,” Blue noted, and Red shrugged, his arm dropping closer to Blue’s shoulders. “I figured you’d put up your trainer certificate or _something._ Movie posters? Video games? Something?”

“I have a Switch,” Red said. “No cartridges or controllers.”

“Ah. But, like, still dude. You gotta get _something._ ”

“Like a giant Pikachu plush?”

“Fuck you.”

Red smiled, and Blue felt the corners of his own mouth turn upwards. 

“You know what?” Blue said. “Where’s the Switch? I’m gonna kick your ass at MarioKart.”

He did not, in fact, kick Red’s ass.

Scowling as Red knocked his kart off the wild woods track, Blue jabbed his elbow into Red’s side. Red retorted by leaning into Blue, forcing his arms into an awkward position, so Blue kicked him.

And then suddenly they were wrestling, and Red was on top of him, and Blue shoved his hips up and rolled Red off, and Blue was on top for an instant before Red kicked up and flipped him over onto the couch, Red clambering on top and pressing his forearms into Blue’s, faces dangerously close.

Blue’s heart raced and he could feel blood rushing to his face as Red stared at him, eyes shining. He could feel Red’s warm breath and smell that faint, earthy scent that clung to his body and clothes. Everywhere their skin touched felt like it was on fire, and Blue struggled to think straight.

The doorbell rang.

Blue couldn’t quite place the expression on Red’s face as the larger man let go of him and walked to the door. He listened to the quiet exchange of money before Red walked back over, boxes of food and chopsticks in hand.

“We’re not going to eat in the kitchen?” Blue asked. Red shrugged and passed Blue his food.

“That’s not how you hold chopsticks,” Red said a couple minutes into their meal.

“What?”

Red set his food down and reached out to grab Blue’s hand, gently rearranging it to hold the chopsticks better.

“That’s how,” Red said.

“No it’s not! I travelled the world, I know how to use-” Blue paused. “Oh that’s actually way easier.”

Red smirked.

Blue flipped him off.

Red reached out and gently pushed Blue’s middle finger back down.

Blue blinked.

Red continued eating.

They finished dinner in silence.

“Well, I should get going,” Blue said after a minute.

Red nodded, dropping his gaze to his lap. His shoulders slumped.

“Smell ya later,” Blue said, offering a smile.

He walked home with Eevee curled around his neck, warm and fluffy, when the thought struck him. That felt like a date.

But it wasn’t. It wasn’t a date.

**-line break-**

Salma, one of Blue’s gym trainers, walked up to him with a large bouquet of flowers in her arms. Blue watched her uncertainly, clicking his pen against his desk.

“These showed up today,” she said. “Not from me.”

Oh thank Arceus.

She dropped them in front of him before heading back out. Blue searched for a tag, but there didn’t seem to be one. He frowned. Who would send him flowers?

**-line break-**

“Got tickets to the Pewter Museum,” Red told him. Blue had come over to help him sort out some e-mails from the press, and they were comfortably squished together on the couch, Red’s arm around his shoulders. Blue wasn’t quite sure how they ended up like this, but it allowed both of them to see Red’s computer screen well enough to go through the e-mails, so he supposed it worked.

“Oh?”

Red nodded.

“How many?”

“Two.”

“Who’re you taking?”

Red blinked. “You?”

Blue stared.

Red stared back.

It wasn’t a date, right?

“When?” Blue asked.

“They’re good the whole weekend. Whenever.”

“Ah. I think I can take some time off Sunday morning,” Blue said, shrugging.

“Works for me,” Red said. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Blue checked the time. It was getting late, but… he didn’t feel like walking home quite yet. He was warm and comfortable, and outside would be hot and muggy in the summer. “Sure,” he said.

Red turned the TV on and the pair scrolled through piles of boring movies on Netflix before finally settling on a documentary about Blue’s least favorite boss and Red’s least favorite trainer, Lance.

Unsurprisingly, Lance’s documentary was just about as interesting as the man himself was once you got past the exciting exterior, and Blue was out cold before long.

**-line break-**

Blue woke up at the crack of dawn, as always, and panicked.

Aside from his aching neck and overheated state, Red was almost directly on top of him, his arms wrapped loosely around Blue’s torso. They were still on Red’s couch, the TV screen still glowing with the preview of Lance’s documentary marked “WATCHED” in bold letters.

“Red?” Blue said quietly. The larger man didn’t shift. “Red?” he tried again, louder. Still nothing. He sighed and gently poked Red’s head with his free arm, and he finally groaned and shifted. Blue swallowed as Red raised his eyes to meet Blue’s. Blue’s stomach flipped.

“Morning,” Red offered, slowly pulling his body back from Blue’s. He yawned and stretched, his rumpled shirt riding up and exposing his stomach. Not that Blue was watching.

“Morning,” Blue said, wondering if he should acknowledge the situation or not. Probably not. If Red wasn’t. “What time is it?”

Red grabbed his phone off the coffee table and checked it. His hair stuck up on one side and sat flat where his face had been smooshed into Blue’s chest just moments before, the fabric of Blue’s shirt imprinted on Red’s cheek. That couldn’t have been comfortable. Red wasn’t the type to fall asleep during movies, either. Blue struggled to stay awake outside of a theater, but Red never did. How had this happened? Why hadn’t Red just woken him up?

“Six.”

“Shit, I gotta get going,” Blue said, clambering to his feet. “Eevee, let’s go.”

Eevee looked up grumpily from where she was curled up with Pikachu. She mewed as Blue headed towards the door, waiting for the very last moment to actually get up and follow him.

“See you Sunday,” Blue said as he closed the door behind him.

Red sighed. Maybe Sunday things would work out.

**-line break-**

“We can both fit on Charizard,” Red said. “He could use the exercise.”

Blue hesitated, Pidgeot’s Pokéball still in his hand. “Are you sure? I mean, Charizard, you’re a big guy, but I don’t know if we’d both really fit.” Charizard snorted, smoke rising from his nostrils.

“We will,” Red said. “Come on.”

Blue climbed onto the dragon’s back and wrapped his arms around the scaly neck. Red squeezed on behind him, front pressed against Blue’s back, arms wrapped tightly around Blue’s middle. Blue gulped as Charizard beat his wings, and in two mighty flaps they were airborne.

Red rested his chin on Blue’s shoulder as they soared over Viridian City.

“Beautiful view,” he whispered into Blue’s ear. Blue nodded, hazarding a glance down at the buildings bathed in the early morning light.

This felt a lot like a date.

They landed in front of the Pewter Museum half an hour later, and Blue couldn’t decide if he was relieved or disappointed when Red let go of him. He awkwardly straightened his rumpled jacket as Red thanked and recalled Charizard.

Then Red pulled and held the door open and looked at Blue expectantly.

Blue blinked.

“Uh, thanks?” Blue said, walking through.

It didn’t take long for Blue to drop his previous train of thought and immerse himself in the exhibit of the month on fossil Pokémon of various regions. He found himself excitedly chattering to Red about his own studies in the field and excavations he hoped to eventually join, so enraptured in the subject that he barely registered Red’s hand on his shoulder, on his side, his back, wherever seemed the most natural at the moment.

When Red’s hand slipped into Blue’s, however, as they walked toward the display on Mount Coronet, Blue couldn’t ignore it.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Cautious hope stirred his stomach as he looked at a slightly blushing Red.

“Is this okay?” Red asked.

Blue paused. “Is this a date?”

“Do you want it to be?”

Blue’s mind ground to a halt. Somewhere, he could see memories of him and Red. As children, playing with the Pokémon outside of his grandfather’s lab. As ten year olds, on the first day of their journey. As champions, angry and passionate on the Indigo Plateau. As teenagers, the first time he saw Red on Mt. Silver. As adults, the day Red finally came down.

Red’s bedhead as he slept on Blue’s chest, the feeling of Red’s hand brushing against his as they walked home from the movies, the look in Red’s eyes as they wrestled during MarioKart.

All of it sat there, in front of Blue, waiting for acknowledgement.

“Did you send me flowers?” Blue asked.

Red’s face matched his name. “Yes.”

“You didn’t include your name.”

“I didn’t know if you would want them if they were from me.”

“Why?”

“…You don’t date. Or… like me.”

Blue let silence simmer between them, face blank, and watched Red squirm. Because Blue was an asshole. And Red ditched him for years to do Arceus-knew-what on a mountain.

And then he smirked, yanking Red close to him.

“Well, I would think I do both,” Blue said, “seeing as I’m on a date with you right now.”

Red’s eyes grew wide as their noses touched, and Blue wondered if it would be weird to kiss in a public museum.

Red decided that for him.


End file.
